1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to remote control of robotic-type apparatus, specifically telescopic cameras for surgery. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved mount for such cameras which will allow remotely controlled positioning of the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years it has become increasingly popular to perform various medical procedures using telescopic techniques. In telescopic medical procedures, a plurality of trocars are connected to the patient, with each trocar extending through the body wall and forming a passage for various medical instruments. One of these medical instruments is the telescopic camera. These cameras are connected to a video monitor for real time imaging within the body cavity of the patient to assist the medical personnel in placement of the other medical instruments. Since the camera view must be varied during the procedure, this has typically required that one medical personnel be provided simply to control the laparoscopic camera position by manual holding and movement.
It has recently been proposed to support the camera by use of a motorized mount operatively connected to a foot-operated controller. The controller consists of a pad having several discrete buttons or switches. Depressing one of the buttons with the foot will result in a specific movement of the camera, and thus the view displayed upon the video monitor. This will allow the surgeon or other main medical personnel to directly control the position of the camera, and thus the video display.